


So Many Pups, So Few Hands

by dwarrowdams



Series: Tolkientober [18]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Animals, Gen, Wargs (Tolkien)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: Eadgyd and Frida pet some baby Wargs.  Written for Day 27 of Tolkientober (a creature).
Series: Tolkientober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949476
Kudos: 2
Collections: All the Eadgyd All the Time





	So Many Pups, So Few Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This one requires some context. During an Adventures in Middle-earth session (DnD but set in Middle-earth), our party rescued some baby Wargs. We eventually decided to give them to Beorn to raise (he has a way with animals and Eadgyd [my character] has him as a patron and is also a Beorning, so it seemed logical).
> 
> We all wanted to save the baby Wargs from corruption as well (their parents were controlled by some malicious force) because while they can be fierce enemies, they're just little puppies right now and will only be as good or bad as they learn to be.

“I can’t believe you rescued a bunch of Wargs!” Frida exclaimed, bouncing alongside Eadgyd as they walked towards Beorn’s house.

Eadgyd shrugged. “I hardly did anything,” she said. “I had other things on my mind at the time.”

Frida turned to her, frowning. “What could possibly distract you from a litter of Warg pups?” she asked.

Eadgyd laughed bitterly. “Things I’d rather not speak about,” she replied.

“All right,” Frida said. “But I’ll get it out of you one day.”

Eadgyd shrugged. She knew it was true—this was a burden that she couldn’t keep forever, not even from her little sister—but hopefully Frida would at least have the decency to drop the matter for a while.

Fortunately, Frida seemed too excited about the Wargs to press Eadgyd on her troubles. She chattered eagerly as they walked, already imagining the future that the pups could have under Beorn’s care. Her enthusiasm was contagious, and Eadgyd soon found herself smiling at her sister’s excitement despite her heavy heart.

As they approached Beorn’s house, they saw their chieftain chopping wood outside. He paused when he saw them approaching, wiping the sweat from his brow as he watched them approach.

“Eadgyd the Sad,” he said once the two of them were close enough to hear.

“Well met,” she said, inclining her head slightly.

“What brings you here?” he said. “I had heard that you were leading a Reclamation.”

“I am,” Eadgyd said, “but myself and the others are taking a few days’ rest. We had a difficult couple of weeks and I thought it best to refresh ourselves before venturing forth again.”

Beorn nodded. “Great evil lies in that forest,” he said. “It is good to distance yourself from it, even for a few days. Have you need of anything?”

“Nothing but a request,” Eadgyd said. “My sister Frida and I were wondering if we could see the Wargs. Frida has great interest in animals and she’d like to see the Warg pups—with your permission, of course.”

Beorn fell silent for a time, studying the two women closely. “Frida,” he said. “You are the one who trains rabbits, are you not?”

Frida nodded eagerly. “I do!” she said. “Oh—but don’t think I’m going to treat the Wargs like they’re rabbits. I know better than that.”

“I should hope so,” Beorn said solemnly. “Tread carefully, for although they are young, these Wargs are not house pets.”

“Of course,” Eadgyd said. “We’ll be careful.”

“Then you may go,” he replied. “But should you do anything foolish, do not expect to see them again.”

His eyes fell on Frida during the last sentence, but the younger woman held his gaze, keeping any trace of annoyance from her face.

He and Eadgyd nodded to one another before she and Frida headed towards the Wargs’ pen. As they arrived at the gate, Frida squealed softly in excitement.

“Oh, they look so soft!” she murmured, holding out a hand as she approached the nearest pup. “Hello darling—I’m a friend, so there’s no need to fear.”

The Warg looked around cautiously before it began to approach Frida, its head lowered and its ears flat. It paused for a moment when it caught her scent before creeping towards her to sniff her hand.

“There now,” she said. “You’re all right.”

The pup seemed reassured and began to examine Frida more thoroughly, circling her as it sniffed the hem of her dress. She grinned as it continued its explorations, clearly trying her best not to giggle. Once it was done, it stopped before her, tilting its head slightly.

“Does this mean I can pet you?” she asked, stretching out a hand.

The pup froze for a moment, but then lowered its head, allowing Frida to stroke it. She pet its snout and scratched behind its ears, murmuring words of praise into its ears.

“See,” she said, “you’re going to grow up to be a good Warg, aren’t you?”

The Warg barked eagerly, catching the attention of its peers, some of which wandered over to see what all the fuss was about. One approached Eadgyd, sniffing her hesitantly. She reached out her good hand palm up to invite it closer.

“It’s all right, sweetheart,” she said. “I’m not going to hurt you either.”

The Warg sniffed her hand, nudging at it experimentally before looking at Eadgyd in anticipation.

“Oh, you want some pets too, don’t you?” Eadgyd said as she rubbed the Warg’s head. “Well there you are now.”

The Warg made a contented sound, nuzzling against Eadgyd’s side as she continued to stroke it.

She looked up and saw that several pups were now swarming Frida, all vying for her attention. “All right, all right!” she said. “I’ll pet all of you, but I only have two hands!”

Eadgyd laughed, ruffling the fur on the Warg’s head before getting up. “What do you say?” she said. “Shall we go lend her a hand?”

The Warg barked excitedly and followed Eadgyd to the rest of its siblings, where it joined the squirming mass of Warg pups fighting for attention.

“I wish Beorn had come with us,” Frida confessed as she pet two separate pups. “Perhaps he would’ve been able to keep them from coming at us all at once.”

“Oh, hush,” Eadgyd said, positioning her prosthetic so she could pet a second Warg. “You love it.”

Frida grinned as she turned her attention to two different pups. “I do,” she confessed. “And you love it too—yes you do! Yes you do!”

The pups barked eagerly, encouraged by Frida’s gentle tone, as they crowded around the two women, leaping and yipping in hopes of receiving attention.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more Warg fic planned (mostly for AUs) because they're fun to write, especially since I imagine the Beornings don't care if an animal could theoretically kill them—if it will accept pets, they will pet it.
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: dwarrowdams  
> Twitter: @_tenderqueer


End file.
